A Blooming Rose
by LesboDyke
Summary: Rose always needed caring for, though she'd never admit it. Jack knew from the moment they met (Damn psychic paper) and after a Slitheen had her by the throat, Rose just needs some time to be little. But Jack and the Doctor must intervene, as always. (Sexual Ageplay)


**Pauley: Sexual Ageplay &amp; Polyamoury! You have been warned~!**

* * *

He'd found out by accident. She'd never told anyone before, not her mum, not Mickey, not even the Doctor.  
But it was that damn psychic paper, when she'd handed it back, he'd let out this little smirk.

"A Little, huh?" He'd asked and her face had turned scarlet. Thankfully, he dropped it there and then, though she'd noticed the way he'd looked at her for the rest of their time during the World War. Like she was something to be protected. No one had ever really wanted to protect her before, not the way he had seemed to want to.

But it was after Margaret had caught her by the throat. When they'd dropped her off on Raxicoricovalipatorius, all in her egg.  
She'd curled herself in her bunk, drawn up small around her blankets and routed through the bag she'd hidden inside all her other things and then buried under her bed where she prayed the Doctor never looked.

Pulling out her binky, her lovey blanket, one of her colouring books and some crayons, she hid herself back in the little fort she'd made, flicking on the lantern as she started to colour, holding the lovey close to her face with her right hand.

She didn't know how long she'd been colouring for, she always had trouble with time like this, but a knock on the door made her jump and quickly flick off the lantern, flopping down and pulling her binky out, hiding it in her fist.

"Rose? You in there?" It was Jack and she curled into herself a little tighter. A large part of her wanted to call out to him, make him come in, let him take care of her, let him play with her. But that small, paranoid, scared part of her made her keep her mouth shut and suck on her thumb to calm herself.  
"Rose, I can hear you breathing." He teased and she knew he couldn't really, he was just trying to make her speak. Her mum used to try the same trick when she was... well when her body was little too.  
"Okay Rose, I'm coming in." He warned and she screwed her eyes shut as tight as she could get them, hiding the hand with her binky under her pillow and doing her very best to pretend to be asleep.  
Her door opened and Jack stepped inside, motioning for the Doctor to stay back. He had a feeling what kind of state Rose would be in, and he'd told the Doctor what the psychic paper had told him and they'd agreed.  
Both of them entirely adored Rose and if she needed this, then they'd help, however they could.

"Rosie, I know you're awake." At the pet name, Rose curled tighter into herself, wanting so desperately to open her eyes, throw her arms out to Jack and demand he look after her.  
"It's okay sweetheart. You can open your eyes, I just wanna talk to you." He told her gently, crouching before her and brushing her hair back.

Rose bit down on the thumb that was in her mouth before cracking her eyes open barely, blinking innocently at him and Jack felt his heart give a loving thump.

"Hey there little Rosie." He smiled at her without thinking and cupped her face, his thumb stroking at her soft cheek.  
"Did you have a hard day?" It was a pointless question, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if Rose would speak to him.  
She nodded, sucking harder on her thumb and he tutted quietly.  
"Well now that won't do. Can't have my little girl being upset after a bad day. Do you want cuddles?" Her eyes blew suddenly wide and her jaw dropped open and slack.

"Y'little girl...?" She asked, blinking at him dumbly. He beamed and nodded.

"Well, who's little girl would you be, hmm?" He teased and she seemed to think about it for a moment, shifting closer to him subtly.

"Doccy?" She questioned, a hint of a smile gracing her face and Jack chuckled.

"Clever girl. Can me and the Doctor share you?" He asked hopefully. He'd wanted to see her like this, to love her like this from the moment he'd found out about what she was.  
Again she seemed to consider it, clearly hesitant and he rocked back onto his heels, releasing her face to give her space to think and to decide. Even now, Rose worried.

"Kay..." She agreed, the word muffled by the thumb in her mouth. Jack motioned the Doctor in as he stroked her face.

"Sucking your thumb isn't good for you, my little one." Jack told her and Rose squirmed slightly before shakily offering out the hand with her binky in it, slowly uncurling her fist to show him the object.

"Why don't you put that in, eh?" The Doctor suggested, gently taking it from her hand and wiping it against his jumper before offering it out to her. She took it back and inspected the rubber nipple before sliding it between her lips and relaxing with a yawn.

"I think someone could use some cuddles, don't you think?" Jack said with a grin, leaning forward and hooking his arm under her curled legs, making sure to bring the blanket with him as he stood with her curled in his arms, one hand of hers pressing itself against his chest as if she didn't know what she was doing.

"I was just thinking the same." The Doctor agreed, quickly snatching up the Lovey blanket from the bed. Rose whined into Jack's neck and shook her head stubbornly.

"No? Don't you want cuddles from the Doctor and Daddy?" He asked, able to feel his heart thumping hard in his chest as the word slid out unbidden.

"No Daddy." She huffed, attempting to glare sleepily at him, though all that did was make her look adorable.  
"No wan' nap!" She informed them and the Doctor laughed.

"That sounds like our Rosie. But little girls gotta nap kiddo. And Daddy's have to, and Doctors too." He explained as they moved through the TARDIS, towards the Doctors Master Suite, which had the only bed that would easily fit the three of them.

"Daddy an' Doccy nap. Me no nap." She mumbled into Jack's neck with a nod as they pushed in through the door.

"Well, Daddy and the Doctor can't nap without cuddles from our little Rosie." Jack informed her as the Doctor attempted to nod as seriously as he could manage, unable to get past Rose's sleepy face.  
He'd always found her attractive, from the second he'd met her, but it was something deeper than that. He'd wanted to hold her close and never let her go, and now he had his chance. Him and Jack (because really, he wasn't blind or abstinent and no-one could say no to Jack) could have their little girl, however she wanted them, however she needed them.  
They'd give her that.  
"So will you come lay down and cuddle with us?" Jack offered as the Doctor sat on the edge of the bed, scooting back carefully and holding his arms open for Jack to pass Rose over.  
The Captain settled her between the Doctor's legs carefully and she shifted to curl into the Time Lords chest, her eyes widening as she listened to both his hearts beat in time, the sound making her sleepier than she already was.

_Lay down._ Jack mouthed as he pulled off his pants, knowing he couldn't sleep in the denim.  
The Doctor was careful as he lay back, letting Rose's head rest on his chest as he handed her the lovey, which she snuggled to her face almost instantly.  
Jack settled by the Doctor's side, draping an arm over Rose's middle and rubbing her tummy gently.

She drifted off before Jack could even tell her how she needed to nap, snuggled safe between them, the Doctor's two heartbeats gently thumping away in her ear.

"Can we really do this?" The Doctor asked. He was usually so very sure of himself, but right at that moment, a sliver of doubt had snuck into his hearts and wouldn't leave him be.

"Of course we can! She needs us and lets face it Doctor, we need her just as bad." He teased, leaning up to press a kiss to the Doctors cheek.  
"I'm not blind, I saw how jealous you got whenever I got close, and it wasn't because you wanted me for yourself, not matter how much I tried to tell myself that. You wanted her. Me too, I know. But Rose. You wanted Rose. And now you can have her. Sure, it's not the most _traditional_ of relationships, but you've got her, don't you? And it's not like we'll hurt her." He smiled at the older man, kissing him sweetly.  
"We'll do great, you'll see."

"Smooth talker." The Doctor teased as Jack settled back down.

"That's why you love me." Jack simply replied with a grin as he rubbed Rose's stomach soothingly, noting how she grumbled at all the talking.

"Sleep Jack. Heaven knows which Rose we're gonna wake up with but I have a feeling we're both gonna need as much energy as we can get."


End file.
